


New Years With His Highness

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Furisode, M/M, Nonbinary Tomoe Hiyori, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Hiyori has had enough of dates disguised as boring business meeting and demands that Ibara spends his holiday with his boyfriend. All seems to be going well, until Ibara has a change of plans.
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	New Years With His Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it’s too early for a New Years fic, no I don’t care. Happy early New Years!

A high rise restaurant on the thirtieth floor of some investment corporation that Hiyori didn’t care about was the setting for tonight’s “date” with Ibara. Sat at a table next to one of the many wall-height windows, their view looked over the world with a pretty view of Tokyo Tower striking a crimson red against the ocean of starry lights below that blinded the heavens above. It was breathtaking, really, and Hiyori should have given Ibara a rare bit of praise for choosing such a luxurious spot. The silverware that clinked when he pressed his fork against his plate felt weighty and sturdy, and the wine selection was everything and more that one could ask for.

Couples lined the walls of the restaurant in brilliant attire, the men in designer suits and the women in gorgeous cocktail dresses. Dresses that, when they bent their leg a certain way, revealed just a little bit of the garter they’d tucked around their leg. Hiyori lowered his hand down to his thigh and let out a sigh as he felt the fabric of his black plaid dress pants. Tightening the red tie he wore around his neck, he wondered what he did to deserve living in a society that didn’t so easily accept those who wanted to deviate from the norm without fear of rejection.

It had been a struggle for Hiyori from the moment he realized he couldn’t wear all the pretty dresses he saw in storefronts. The first time he’d brought it up, he’d had the wrath of his parents instill a deep fear in him about ever doing so again. He’d only been about seven, and they treated him like a criminal who was trying to tarnish their reputation. Only his brother sympathized with him, and even if he couldn’t get Hiyori the pretty gowns he longed to wear, just knowing someone understood his desire to dress a little femininely and not reject him for it was all he needed.

He said that, but in truth his feelings never changed. He was the same as he was as a child, longing to do something that wouldn’t fit with his family’s image. For as long as he remained Hiyori Tomoe, he had to attend places like this dressed in appropriately manly attire, no matter how much he despised it. That was why he hated that this wasn’t really a date. Had it truly been for pleasure, he could have crossdressed all he liked with the excuse of “it’s a disguise.” Instead, Ibara just _had_ to go and make this a meeting as well.

“...There you are, viper,” Hiyori addressed a little colder than intended. “It’s rude to keep a...It’s rude to keep me waiting.” So used to saying something else for these kind of excursions when it was anyone else, and yet Hiyori couldn’t even be entirely mad at Ibara like he wished he could have.

Dressed in a dark green suit and paired with a tie of a lighter shade that resembled Hiyori’s own hair, Ibara looked incredibly dapper for once. The fit was tight on his body and he wasn’t sloppy in the slightest with how he put the outfit together. Had Hiyori been in what he wanted to wear, or if they’d at least been in a private setting, he might have gotten up from his seat and kissed the damn snake for looking too handsome, but he didn’t even have the option available to him here. That only made him long for it more, but Ibara didn’t seem to notice at all.

“Yes, I apologize profusely,” Ibara offered, the smile on his face looking genuine for a change. Rather, it better have. For Hiyori to come out in a suit of all things, he wouldn’t take any insincerities in the slightest. “I am afraid there was an issue with the higher ups today, as such I was forced to stay behind for security reasons. It is all resolved now, nothing serious or damaging to CosPro’s reputation for a change.”

He finished the sentence as he sat down, and rather than keep up his smile it instead drooped, like a foul taste was left on his tongue. Hiyori couldn’t help but be amused. Of course, he was upset by what happened at the SS too, but Ibara’s fixation upon their loss was so ridiculously childish that anytime he even slightly brought it up, the pain of the memory wore fresh upon his face as if it were brand new. A sore loser in every sense of the phrase, to the point where he hardly participated in anything at all if he couldn’t secure victory from tactics alone. Why Hiyori had grown so enamored with such a trait, he wasn’t exactly willing to admit. Still, that didn’t stop his own heart from warming up at the sight of the Ibara he’d grown to love showing his true colors.

“I suppose that is worth keeping a date waiting~” Hiyori lamented as he placed his hands over his knee that crossed over his other leg. “Just so long as you tell me that you weren’t prioritizing your work over me on purpose. Ah, and also that what you were most upset about was the fact that you were running late for a far more important meeting with me.”

“Of course!” Ibara confirmed enthusiastically, not a hint of fear or concern written on his face. Whether he was yes-manning or being truthful, Hiyori would have to discern from his word choice alone. “It was incredibly frustrating. I am unsure how much your highness truly wishes to hear about it, I wouldn’t wish to bore you with the details. The subject matter itself was quite dull and I really don’t understand how it got as heated as it did. Truthfully, my presence shouldn’t have mattered at a certain point, but leaving before discussions finish is taboo, and neither side was willing to concede for whatever reason. I didn’t even think there needed to be an argument over whether or not the New Years party should take place before or after New Years.”

” _That’s_ what was holding you up?” Hiyori gawked, receiving a solemn nod in return. “Ridiculous, everyone knows you should celebrate afterwards! Who celebrates a year’s passing before its done?”

“The argument to that was why should we celebrate the new year when it hasn’t even arrived,” Ibara shrugged. “I could objectively see both sides to the argument, but I had no opinion either. It matters not to me, so long as we have pictures of the idols celebrating to share on our social media pages.”

“Oh?” Hiyori cocked his head and watched as Ibara’s eyes fluttered behind his glasses while he drank from his water. His eyelashes were so long and pretty, it should have been illegal. “You should learn to grow more opinionated on such matters. If you had picked a side instead of staying in the middle like it sounds like you did, surely you could have turned the tides and ended the meeting much sooner.”

“I am flattered your highness has such a strong belief in my debate skills,” Ibara remarked. “However, I believe you overestimate what power I have at these kinds of discussions. I may be the vice president, but my worth mostly goes as far as how we manage the idols themselves. Even then, I find they enjoy taking even _that_ away from me as well. In any case, I feel as though it didn’t affect me personally, considering it’s just a change of the date and as it’s already a holiday season, there’s less projects in general outside of maybe a television special which can be pre-recorded.”

“Is that your way of saying you have nothing planned for New Years?” Hiyori questioned.

“Hm?” Ibara tilted his chin up and stared directly at Hiyori. “Ah, well, no that wasn’t my intention. I had made no such plans on the date, on the off chance his excellency decided he wanted to take advantage of the holiday spirit and ask me of something. It’s at the very least a predictable date to have unexpected plans come up, so it’s best to just leave it open.”

“I see,” Hiyori remarked, the cogs in his head turning a bit. He felt the sleeves of his suit around the wrist and inhaled deeply, smile dawning on his face as he did so. “Announce to both Nagisa and Jun then that you do have plans on New Years then, with me.”

“Pardon?” Ibara blinked, and when he saw Hiyori was serious, he let go of the salad fork he had been playing with. “I don’t understand, your highness Hiyori, wouldn’t you rather spend the holiday with his excellency or Jun?”

“I’ve spent many New Years with Nagisa-kun~” Hiyori explained, “and the New Years I spent with Jun-kun last year was delightful. The only one I haven’t enjoyed it with yet is you, Ibara. I won’t let you refuse, so just obey my demand and you’ll be fine.”

“I...” Ibara’s voice trailed off as the waiter approached their table, delivering the drinks and appetizers they’d ordered. Two salads, the house’s special, and Ibara looked at it like it was the most decadent meal in the world with a scrunched up nose. 

“Eat,” Hiyori commanded, stabbing his fork into his own meal, “don’t worry about calories when you’re with _me_ , Ibara, it’s very rude.”

“Y-Yes, your highness,” Ibara caved. “Very well, then. I cannot even refute you on that point, so I suppose New Years will be our evening as well.”

“Oh come now,” Hiyori huffed after taking a bite, “be a little more enthusiastic! Aren’t you excited to go visit a temple at midnight and walk around until dawn with a princess on your arm? You didn’t even have to ask. You should be over the moon that I would make the proposition for you instead of waiting for you to notice, otherwise we’d both be miserable.”

“I’m certain your highness would have a fun night regardless,” Ibara assured as he picked around the pieces drenched in dressing. “I suppose I’m more confused why you would wish to spend such a desirable evening with me when it’s so close to this meeting we’re having right now. Shouldn’t you be eager to make more time for those more important to you?”

“I dislike your insinuation that you are not important to me, Ibara,” Hiyori squinted at the man before him. “I’ve called you family how many times now~? You should really have gotten the picture already. Regardless, this hardly counts as a date. You always excuse these romantic meetups by saying that we’re only doing so with business intentions. I thought it might have changed when you suggested our location be such a nice restaurant suitable for my stature, but no, you still brought with you that damned tablet.”

Ibara’s face went pale, likely having recognized this argument. It wasn’t Hiyori’s fault they kept having it. A truly worthless debate, and over what? Hiyori wanting to feel loved instead of managed all the time by his boyfriend? Underneath the table, he kicked forward his foot to Ibara’s knee gently, and that appeared to be enough to get him to relinquish altogether.

“I have nothing more to say on the matter, your highness,” Ibara admitted. “Truthfully, I assumed this place would simply be a nice change of pace from the café, as lately you have been quite listless when we attend it and get so distracted from our original goal of discussing your projects. I thought maybe you simply needed higher quality scenery to motivate you, but it seems to have had the opposite effect. Even bringing you to my office won’t change things, since that usually ends up with you cuddling me on my futon in there. If a proper...If going out with your highness with romantic intent is what you require in order to getting your mind back on track, then I suppose it can’t be helped.”

“Do you have to admit defeat so wretchedly?” Hiyori sighed pathetically. “You kill me, Ibara. You kill me with how worthless you are when it comes to romance, and how _I’m_ the one forced to pull the strings along. I’ve never had to do that, you know. Even if I had to confess my truest feelings or make the first kiss, I’ve always been treated like the princess I am the moment such a union forms. You remain the one exception, and I absolutely despise it.”

He really and truly did, more so than Hiyori actually wanted to say. He hated how Ibara could listen to him so wholly without looking distracted or disinterested. He hated how Ibara never failed to please Hiyori, looking distressed when he hadn’t accomplished his goal of doing so, to the point where Hiyori felt bad enough to pat the man’s head and let him try again. He hated how Ibara’s crystal blue eyes shone so prettily no matter the lighting, and how his thorny nature only made him a prettier rose. He hated how perfectly small Ibara was, small enough to fit in Hiyori’s arms, and worst of all he hated how he couldn’t do that right this very second.

“Right, enough of that now,” Hiyori brushed away the discussion as he lifted a forkful of his salad into the air. “Let’s continue to eat. Ibara, say ‘aah’~”

“E-Eh?!” Ibara pulled back his head from the quickly moving utensil. “Your highness I...I won’t debate with you whether or not such an action is appropriate in this setting, but did you really have to grab a piece covered in that much dressing? And with chicken too?”

“Yep, I did~” Hiyori grinned. “Eat up, Ibara, or else you’ll cause an even worse scene.”

Like the imperfectly perfect boyfriend Ibara was, the man relented as he always did and ate from Hiyori’s fork without argument.

🐍☀️

A knock upon the door, and then another. The sturdy wood played a hearty flat note, one Hiyori couldn’t help continue with a hum as he waited for the surface to open. Wait he did, for the door remained shut as ever. Another knock, Hiyori letting out a sharp huff as he did so.

“I~ba~ra,” Hiyori called through the wood. “It is not nice to keep your date waiting. Open up~”

The door remained unmoved for another few seconds, but just as Hiyori was about to raise his curled up fist again, it opened. Ibara stood on the other side, sweat upon his brow and wiping it off with a towel. Hiyori stared at him for a bit before pushing himself inside without a word, closing it behind him with his back. The man was dressed plainly and orderly, a sight that was woefully familiar to Hiyori. Plain black slacks and a white long-sleeved oxford shirt, matched with a green tie and all covered with a grey-black apron. The splash of green was appreciated, but Hiyori would have preferred he found it on Ibara’s ass instead.

“My, Ibara,” Hiyori spoke softly, watching as the junior breathlessly stepped back, “what on earth have you been doing? Have you been playing by yourself while waiting for me?”

“No, no,” Ibara shook his head and offered as wide a grin as he could manage. “I apologize for keeping your highness waiting. I’m afraid I’ve spent the past twelve hours slaving over a hot stove, I wasn’t even aware that the time had arrived already.”

Hiyori liked the sound of that. His stomach growled at the scent of salt in the air, and Ibara’s smile grew more genuine. Hiyori took the admission of hunger in stride and stepped further into the dorm room, glancing around. The other beds besides Ibara’s remained free of occupants, and judging by the lack of greeting in general, he wasn’t going to find anyone else at all.

“Did you tell your roommates I would be coming over?” Hiyori asked, sitting himself down at the dining room table. He shrugged off his warm winter jacket and instead sat forward in his chunky cream colored ribbed turtleneck.

“In order to secure the kitchen for myself today, I had to,” Ibara explained. “I explained that I would need to prepare for however long you might expect me to care for you during New Years, and as it turned out the others already had their own plans. I believe Tenma-kun and Takamine-kun are with their families, while his majesty was quite suddenly spirited away by Sakasaki-san only a few hours ago. It’s truly a shame, he mentioned to me how he was eager to greet you.”

“Ehhhh?” Hiyori dragged out the noise as he linked his hands together with elbows on the table, resting his cheek atop his knuckles. “If he really meant that, he should have just stayed. I know Tsumugi-kun, I can’t imagine he would be weaker than that spindly-armed Natsume-kun.”

“I have no judgement on that matter,” Ibara shrugged off as he headed back into the kitchen, turning off fans and speaking over the dishes he moved. “I was hardly paying attention. The only thing I saw was his majesty being escorted out with his hands tied and a blindfold over his eyes. I do recall that he was napping for some time, so perhaps he was easier to kidnap thanks to that.”

Ah, that was right. Tsumugi was a deep sleeper, just like him and Nagisa. Eichi too, in fact. Hiyori had played many a prank off a sickly sleeping Eichi who wouldn’t budge an inch no matter how many fruits he laid down on the resting boy’s body. Strange, how one trait managed to bring back so many memories, and one of the few harmless connections he could bring back to that stage. It still left a bitter taste in Hiyori’s mouth, and as he was starving anyway, he wasn’t eager to continue thinking about it.

“Ibara-kuuuun~” Hiyori called freely, emboldened by the room empty of anyone else but just the two. “I thought you said you were working in the kitchen all day. Isn’t there something you have ready to feed me?”

“Yes, it’s coming out now,” Ibara announced as finally stepped back into view, sweat visible on his brow and his usual Ibara smile on his face. Though Hiyori usually found himself annoyed by such an expression, today was one of the rare times he felt enamored with it.

Bowl placed down before him, the overwhelming scent of broth and sesame filled the air. A mix of scallions, tofu, and kombu in the soba noodle soup. Hiyori was salivating at just the smell alone, and now that it was in front of him, he was ravenous. Normally, Hiyori was a man with a taste for sweeter, less healthier foods in general. Ibara however had a way where he could make something that was healthy taste good too, only when he wanted to at least. Thinking of it that way, it so wasn’t _terrible_ as Hiyori usually perceived these types of dishes to be. Rather, it only made him wonder how long he could get Ibara to carry him so he didn’t develop any leg muscles.

“Your highness Hiyori appears to enjoy it,” Ibara noted, the smile on his face reaching his eyes a bit. “I’m truly glad for that.”

“Mm, yes,” Hiyori hummed. “It is truly delicious somehow. You’re a very diabolical person, Ibara.” Hiyori stopped himself mid-slurp when he peered over at the empty space before Ibara at the table. “Ibara, you don’t have to wait for me to finish to eat. Go and get your own serving.”

“Hm?” Ibara sat up straight, hands pressing themselves to the table and smile faltering. “Ah, no, I’m not going to eat any. I was taste-testing food all day and I’m quite full as a result.”

“Eh?!” Hiyori gawked, unbelieving. There was no way that was true, right? Who would prepare New Years soba for someone else but not themselves? Pausing for a thought, Hiyori concluded he was looking at this wrong. After all, this was a big bowl, surely Ibara didn’t think Hiyori could eat this all himself (although he probably could).

Before Ibara could get a word in, Hiyori stuffed a pair of chopsticks grasping noodle and a piece of tofu into Ibara’s mouth. The junior made a slight gagging noise before accepting the food in full, squinting as if in pain. Hiyori frowned and prepared to do it again, watching as Ibara reeled his head back in response.

“Come now,” Hiyori sighed, “I know you didn’t prepare all this for just me. If you’re too shy to say you wanted to share, Ibara-kun, then you need not worry, for I understand your heart even better than you~”

“Share?” Ibara blinked at Hiyori before peering down at the bowl. “I just said—” Ibara stopped himself entirely before slouching forward again. “If his highness insists...Then yes, let’s share.”

“Good, Ibara-kun~” Hiyori praised as he fed Ibara another mouthful of food.

Bite by bite, the bowl was emptied until finally, there was no more food left to eat. Hiyori wasn’t stuffed, but that was okay because surely they’d have some dessert to start off the new year. Hiyori was honestly just happy he got to share the food with Ibara at all. What was the point of a date if he didn’t get to enjoy multiple indirect kisses?

“Mm~” Hiyori sighed as he grabbed Ibara’s hand, squeezing it despite how limp it was in his hand. “I’m ready to get going, I think. The temple isn’t too far, and I’m sure you’ve scheduled a limo to take us there, yes?”

“...Actually, your highness,” Ibara spoke with a hesitancy that made Hiyori expect something terrible. “Ensemble Square, it’s hosting a fireworks show for New Years. I was...I was hoping we might be able to watch that instead.”

“Hmmm??” Hiyori raised a brow and leaned in towards Ibara, giving him little room. “Ah, but you’re usually the one subservient to me, aren’t you? I hardly have to worry about you resisting or complaining to me about my whims, and now Ibara-kun is going and changing that?”

Ibara looked quick to defend himself, but before he could get a word in, Hiyori moved in once again. This time, he leapt from his own seat and landed on Ibara’s lap, thus preventing the junior from budging away. Arms around Ibara’s neck, he leaned in further with a serious expression on his face.

“Is it because you think temples are boring?” Hiyori asked directly. “Standing in the cold with your lover, holding hands and watching the bell be rung, is that not as entertaining to you as watching explosions go off? You’re no better than a child if that’s the case. Well, I suppose I don’t have a choice then, fueling Ibara-kun’s inner child _always_ takes precedence over tradition.”

“Gh,” Ibara let out a sharp exhale through his teeth and lowered his head. “No, your highness, I apologize for trying to change plans on you. We shall head to the temple posthaste.”

“No, no,” Hiyori lamented dramatically as he rested his head on Ibara’s shoulder, legs swung across his lap. “Ibara-kun’s a~lready made plans on me that can’t be changed. We just _have_ to depart to wherever Ibara-kun wants to best view those damnable fireworks that stole away what innocence remains in his heart. At the very least, he can carry me all the way there, yes~?”

Ibara lifted his chin and finally noticed the amused grin Hiyori wore, his own face caught in one of perplexity. He gripped Hiyori’s sides and lifted him back into the man’s seat, doing his best to quickly put back on his jacket.

“Ah, I see,” Ibara murmured, “I apologize for not understanding your highness’s message. I am simply far more used to such sarcasm coming from Jun rather than yourself. Ahaha, perhaps his way of speaking is rubbing off on your highness?” Ibara lifted his eyes, saw the way Hiyori was looking at him, and gave a flustered follow-up before all their plans were cancelled on the spot. “Ah, of course he hasn’t, your highness has an unshakable ego and such changes in manner of speech are only exemplary of how easily you can adapt to a situation. If anything, he is merely failing at mimicking you, yes?”

“...I wouldn’t say Jun-kun comes anywhere close to my loving use of such tactics,” Hiyori refuted, though the bile that had been building up in his throat was beginning to settle. “Still, I’ll forgive you, if only because Ibara-kun spends more time with Jun-kun than me, so it’s easier for you to see what type of person he is over me. Hm~ thinking about that makes me a bit sad. We’ve known each other for over two years now, and yet you still elude me as I elude you. I would like for that to change, you know. I don’t enjoy being distant from my family.”

Ibara graciously ignored the implication Hiyori dropped in favor of lifting him into a princess style hold. Ibara had taken off his apron and instead put on a zip up jacket, one lined with a silvery interior that contained heat like a thermos. As the two were already naturally warm, it only made sense that they were sweltering together standing inside. So without too much of a fuss, they exited the dorm in an expedient fashion.

The ES was alive tonight, and Hiyori could see why. Past performances and music videos of many units were playing up on a large screen, and underneath on a stage was an orchestra playing instrumentals of the songs in time with the videos. A crowd had gathered, eager to bring in the new year with their favorite idols, and it made Hiyori all the more excited for Eden’s upcoming New Year celebration. Gripping Ibara’s shoulders tightly, he couldn’t help but notice the smirk the junior wore as they passed by mass of people who didn’t even cast them a glance thanks to how distracted they were. Perhaps they were safer here rather than going out with disguises.

“Where are we going?” Hiyori asked as they entered the main office building, feeling a rush of relief as the hot air from the vestibule brushed through his hair. “Ah, wait, are we going to watch from your office?”

“Your highness is astute,” Ibara acknowledge, “that is precisely what we are doing.”

Hiyori contemplated the location, and he did so from every angle imaginable. A date whisking him off to their place of work should have been unacceptable, especially on a holiday, but something told Hiyori that this wasn’t for want of paperwork in the slightest. Thinking about the layout, it did have quite the beautiful view of the ES from the magnificent wall height windows. There, they could watch in privacy with no one around to stop them from getting up to anything a little handsy. Then again, Ibara wasn’t the type to usually initiate that sort of thing...Lucky for him, Hiyori was quite certain he’d read the junior’s mind. How grateful he should be.

The elevator ride was long, far too long for Hiyori’s taste, but eventually it came to an end. Hiyori gripped Ibara tighter than ever, having grown accustomed to his naturally sweet scent that hung on his neck. Though they weren’t in the office yet and only merely having entered CosPro’s area, he couldn’t help himself. He pressed a soft kiss to Ibara’s jaw, the man not pulling away or flinching in the slightest. He was truly good at guessing his junior’s intent, wasn’t he? It was to be expected, of course. No one could resist Hiyori Tomoe for long, no one, not even the obstinate Ibara who distanced himself from everyone.

Arrived in the small office with the lights all turned off save for the faint glow of a computer monitor that was left on. Rather than let Ibara carry him over to one of the plush reception chairs, he ran a hand into the man’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Frozen for but a second, the tender action was returned in full as soft lips that tasted a bit like cherry danced around on Hiyori’s own. Hiyori stepped out of the hold with a swift pull of his legs from the smaller arms that carried him, and now that he was standing on his own two feet, he was able to tower over Ibara easily. One last deep kiss, and Hiyori pulled back without so much as a gasp. The senior placed his hand on Ibara’s rosy red cheek and admired the pretty crystal blue of the junior’s eyes. Even in the dark lighting, Ibara was sparkling, and Hiyori would make the other see that.

“I thought this might have been for some childish reason,” Hiyori spoke softly, their faces still close, “but it appears as though I was incorrect. Ibara had other plans for when we came here, didn’t he? Leave the dorm in case there’s any unexpected visitors, and then whisk me away to your office for playtime here instead. Good weather~ I like this side of Ibara a lot. I don’t normally get approached by him so straightforwardly. Were you made bold by the fact that I asked you out tonight, I wonder? I’d gladly do it again if it meant Ibara won’t hide or hold back his love from me~”

Ibara remained uncharacteristically quiet, his hand moving back to lock the office door behind him. He adjusted his glasses and released Hiyori entirely, walking over to his desk. He wasn’t actually—No, Hiyori wouldn’t allow it. Infuriated, Hiyori marched over to the window and threw off his coat, which landed perfectly on the coatrack near the door. The wind from the action caught Ibara’s attention as he stopped at the side of his desk, eyes instantly drawn to the way Hiyori began to lift his turtleneck over his head.

“Let’s get started then,” Hiyori stated, basking in the multi-colored light from the outside as they hit his now exposed back. The top and the undershirt he wore landed at his feet, and his amethyst gaze locked upon the sapphire ones staring back, halted in their tracks. “I won’t have you change plans on me anymore, Ibara-kun~ in fact, it’s my time to decide. I’ve always wanted to mess up these windows and expose myself to the world. It’s good weather for it tonight, anyway. Everyone is distracted and looking away while we’re up here looking down at them. It’s dark, so no one will be able to see anything but shadows. No, the futon simply won’t do it for tonight. I want Ibara-kun to display me to the world, and start off my new year with his admiration for me. Nothing else will even come close to satisfying my desires.”

Hiyori was actually surprised himself how much better he liked this idea more than his own plans for the night. Rather than going around as a cute couple who wanted to see New Years right, they were doing something far more characteristic. The only thing off was Ibara’s expression. No usual smirk or even annoyance, just vague apathy with studious eyes. Hiyori let his pants fall and stepped out of them, and in turn Ibara removed his jacket and tugged off his own tie. At the very least, the junior seemed to be going through with the idea. Why he was acting so removed, Hiyori wasn’t exactly sure why, and it unnerved him greatly. It was unforgivable to act like a night with Hiyori was some sort of laborious task, even more so on a special eve like this.

Ibara continued to undress himself piece by piece like a robot who’d been trained on how to do so. His movements were calculated and straight to the point, unbuttoning and unzipping in a mechanical fashion. Hiyori leaned against the cool glass behind him and crossed his legs a bit, getting impatient as he waited for Ibara to get finished already. Then, reaching into a drawer from the top, Ibara pulled out a bottle of lubricant and walked up to Hiyori with his glasses being the only thing left on him. Hiyori cupped Ibara’s cheeks and contemplated taking the lenses off, but then reminded himself the man needed them to see the fireworks. Oh well, it wasn’t like he’d be in the position to look at the man’s eyes very much anyway.

“Say something,” Hiyori commanded, pulling Ibara’s face closer, “I won’t have you act like you’re obligated to have your way with me right now. Tell me why you’re being so stubbornly quiet with me, Ibara.”

“Your highness,” Ibara uttered. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes entirely before opening them and met Hiyori’s eyes once again, this time with his painful customer service style smile. “Forgive my sudden lack of enthusiasm. I have been working tirelessly all day for this meeting of ours and took no naps, so thus I am a tad exhausted. I won’t let that interfere with my duty in caring for his highness, of that you can be assured.”

Hiyori didn’t like the sound of that. Not only that, but wasn’t it a tad suspicious? Since when was Ibara the kind to easily admit when he was overworking himself? Was this a tactic to make Hiyori’s motherly nature override any desire he had and force the man to sleep? Whatever it was, it wasn’t working, especially not when _Ibara_ was the one kissing him now. Kissing him and pressing their bodies together, the cold glass in stark contrast to the warm chest pressing against him. It wasn’t forceful or dramatic like the viper usually used, full of too much tongue in an attempt to dominate. It was...Sweet. It was sweet and loving and held back nothing. It wasn’t like any other kiss Hiyori had ever shared with Ibara before, and though he couldn’t really deny it felt good, it was still strange.

_BANG!_

An explosive went off, muffled through the glass but still loud enough to be felt. Or at least, that’s what Hiyori assumed. Perhaps the lurch he thought came from his chest wasn’t his own, but rather, the smaller man that now clung to his body for dear life, breaking their kiss and lips trembling as they peered out the window. A stray red rocket had gone off, filling the night sky in its color. It was likely a misfire, or perhaps a test. Either way, Hiyori connected the pieces together bit by bit, starting with the way Ibara cleared his throat in an attempt to halt his own shivers.

“Those damned idiots,” Ibara groaned, “don’t they know they’re ten minutes off? What is the point of cleansing the New Years air if you’re going to start it early? At least start once the hour has changed!”

“Ibara-kun, wait,” Hiyori placed his hand on Ibara’s head, feeling the soft red hair and distracting the man entirely. “Ibara-kun, are you afraid of fireworks?”

“What?” Ibara’s breath hitched, and Hiyori knew he was on the right track. “No, of course not, don’t be absurd. I have nothing to fear from them, and I can appreciate their beauty easily.”

“Mm, but they are quite loud,” Hiyori noted, “are you sure it isn’t that?”

“Absolutely not,” Ibara denied, “I’m quite used to dealing with loud noises all the time, whether it is the special effects on Eden’s stage or the sound of my own voice!”

“You sound a little too pleased with that last point,” Hiyori giggled, pulling Ibara’s face into his chest. “Mm...But no, I think there is something you dislike about fireworks. Perhaps it is both the noise and color combined that bothers you. Perhaps it reminds you of an earlier time in your life where you had to deal with such things often, and thus you have no way of disguising your disturbance. The surprise on your face when that one stray went off says it all. You thought the noise reduction of this office meant that you’d be free from dealing with those feelings directly, the way you might have had we ventured outside.”

“You’re really...” Ibara sighed and attempted to look away, but all he could manage to do was avert his gaze away. “Your highness is far too confident in his speech. I can assure you, I have no such childish fears.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind continuing, right?” Hiyori cooed. “Regardless of whether those fireworks unsettle your heart or not, and regardless if your plans to take me into your boring office included placating me with lovemaking, you should be able to do so properly. After all, I’m your superior, am I not? You should be grateful that I would allow you to have your way with me. Come now, Ibara-kun, turn those eyes of yours towards me and only me. Lose yourself to my world, and be my lover who will bring me into the next year as a new woman. I’m inviting you to do this, so you can’t refuse.”

Ibara didn’t answer with words, but instead with his actions. He grasped Hiyori’s hips, and with his merciless strength he spun the senior towards the window. The warmth from Ibara’s body faded as Hiyori’s chest pressed against the glass, the air from inside the room doing little to save him from the sudden chill. Then, the sound of a bottle cap opening rang in the air, and Hiyori’s ass itched instinctively. He pushed back into the room until he felt Ibara’s leg, which responded in turn by pressing back against him. The little relief was a bit nice, but not enough, especially when he couldn’t even get a kiss.

“Ibaraaaa-kuuuuuuun~” Hiyori whined. “Don’t make me wait, you know I’m impatient. Touch me while you’re doing that at least, or speed it up. I don’t care if you go in with cold fingers, they’ll heat up anyway.”

“Yes, your highness,” Ibara answered in a deliciously obedient tone. “I apologize for the delay. I became distracted when I was faced with your back, but I am ready to do my duty as your nighttime husband.”

_Husband._ The word prodded itself hard into Hiyori’s mind just as a finger inserted itself into his entrance. As expected, it wasn’t nearly as cold as it would have been had the digit belonged to Jun or Nagisa. Then again, neither of them were ever patient to even bother warming it up. Ibara was different. Ibara was diligent and considerate in a way that hurt. He always put thought into his actions, ensuring the best strategy to make Hiyori happy, and experiencing genuine despair when it didn’t work. Despite that, he kept going. He kept trying to please Hiyori and remembered every word of their former encounters. Calling himself a husband could only mean he was in turn calling Hiyori his wife, and that sent a tingle down the senior’s spine.

A second finger entered, and Hiyori let out a wanton moan as his prostate was brushed. Those mechanical movements were at it again, understanding Hiyori’s body as though it had been memorized. Ibara’s free hand wrapped around and began to tug at Hiyori’s nipple, pinching it and giving a little twist as it did so. The glass Hiyori was pressed against began to heat up, to the point that even though it was still colder than the rest of the room, Hiyori got no chill of relief from it anymore.

“Ibara-kun~” Hiyori moaned out, “you’re going to do that to both of them right?” Hiyori dropped a hand down from the glass to around Ibara’s wrist, the one attached to the hand playing with the senior’s nipple. “You have to, you just do. I want Ibara-kun to play with both my breasts while he takes me.”

Pathetic excuses for breasts, yes, but Hiyori was sure if he’d been born with the proper hormones, he’d be well endowed. Only Ibara properly paid attention to them as if they were, his loving tugs to Hiyori’s nipples always a delight. Just as he was doing now with one, leaving Hiyori to play with the other while he waited for those calloused hands to grasp him once more. Ibara curled his fingers as he thrusted them in and left Hiyori a trembling mess, forehead colliding with the glass hard as he begged for it to give him any refreshing cool.

“Ibara-kun, please,” Hiyori whimpered, looking over his shoulder, “please, just go in. I can’t take this anymore, you know you can fit in at this point.” Ibara responded by thrusting his fingers in harder, leaving Hiyori scraping at the glass with his maroon painted nails. “Ibara-kun, you meanie~! Teasing me this long, do you really need to act that way?”

“I won’t apologize for that,” Ibara spoke, his smirk audible. “Your highness has a habit of releasing the most delectable noises, it can’t be helped that I enjoy taking advantage of that.”

“You’re horrible for admitting that,” Hiyori huffed, unable to remove the smile from his own face, “just the worst. I can forgive you for finding me irresistible, at least. It’s better than when I thought you didn’t wish to adore me at all. That was a painful time for me, Ibara-kun. I hated thinking that I mattered little to you and that all you cared about was taking away the person I’d entrusted my heart to. Now that person is you, and you treat me like this...I suppose that’s what I get, falling in love with a viper.”

Ibara pulled his fingers out, and Hiyori couldn’t help but whine in anticipation. Thankfully, Ibara wasn’t taking long this time. He put himself inside without a second thought, the member smaller than what Hiyori was used to taking with other partners, but it mattered not one bit to the man. A second hand grasped the senior’s other nipple, Hiyori wailing out in gratitude as he leaned into the touch. A hot chest met a back that glistened in sweat, Hiyori turning his head slightly to see Ibara peering up at him through foggy lenses over the senior’s shoulder. How badly he wanted to kiss the obstinate junior, and how awful it was that he allowed himself to be in this position where he couldn’t do just that.

“Ibara-kuuun~” Hiyori whined out again, the man’s name seemingly stuck on his tongue.

“Yes, your highness?” Ibara asked, halting his movements to give Hiyori room to breathe. Something so completely unnecessary, and something so stupidly Ibara.

“Say you love me,” Hiyori commanded, though it felt more like a request in his heart. After all, if Ibara just said the words without meaning them, what was the point? He felt the nails on his chest dig in, and Ibara’s gaze lowered away from the angle where their eyes could meet. “Please...” It took a lot of nerve to make Hiyori Tomoe beg, but Hiyori couldn’t even think of it that way. Ibara was the one who was taking charge of him and and doing so with all the warmth that should have been absent from a snake. The only thing cold about him apparently was that heart of his, but Hiyori didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe the secretly childish man who came alive on the stage when he performed as an idol lacked any warmth at all.

“I love you, your highness Hiyori,” Ibara’s voice was clear and unmistakable, enough where Hiyori didn’t even feel the tears that fell down his cheeks at first. “For his highness, I’ll do anything. I’m unafraid to call that love now.”

“Ibara-kun—“ Hiyori hardly had time to get a word in before Ibara moved, sending a jolt up Hiyori’s spine and causing him to knock his temple against the window. His hands slipped and replanted themselves higher onto the glass, though with every thrust they felt less and less secure in their position.

Ibara’s mouth placed itself against the back of Hiyori’s shoulder; first with shaky kisses, and then he began to properly suck upon the skin. In most cases, Hiyori would have prepared himself for an animalistic bite, and in fact he was craving it, but he knew it wouldn’t happen without him asking. For all the sudden roughness Ibara could inflict upon Hiyori, acting as though he were taking out his frustrations with just his lower motions alone, he didn’t leave any scars. He didn’t want to blemish Hiyori up more than a few hickeys that could be easily covered with makeup, and he always put them in spots that were hard to find anyway. Yet Hiyori would spend embarrassingly long times in the bathroom just _looking_ at them anyway, all because those little marks were far more attractive to him than scratches and bites. Worrisome; Ibara had a troubling effect on Hiyori’s heart, from both his crass business like demeanor to that adorably soft side he was ready to show at the drop of a hat. If only he was in a position to hold the other.

Thumbs brushed and then pushed at the sides of Hiyori’s nipples, pushing them towards each other and making the area feel taut. Hiyori gasped, then groaned out as he felt Ibara repeat the action in the opposite direction. He was really too good at manipulating Hiyori’s body, wasn’t he? Controlling his body and soul, just like a good producer ought to. In a way, Hiyori could forgive the man for seeing himself as more that role than idol, if only because this was a moment exemplary of how well he could do his job. He could do both of them well, really. He was incredible, a born idol whether circumstances dictated that he should or shouldn’t have been. It didn’t matter. He was here now, he was _loving_ Hiyori now, and that was all Hiyori wanted.

The whistle of a firecracker rising into the sky brought Hiyori’s attention away from the reflection in the glass where he could see the top of Ibara’s face. The night sky filled with the bright red of a star-shape, and Ibara hit Hiyori’s prostate particularly hard. Hard in a way that pushed him further to the glass, no longer leaning onto it but having his whole body pressed without room to move. The hands playing delightfully with his nipples grasped his shoulders instead, digging in without remorse. No longer was this about appreciating Hiyori’s body, but rather, this was about distracting Ibara from the noises that were shaking his core. A sturdy core, but one with a fragile shell. This wasn’t the way to stop him from shattering altogether.

“Ibara-kun,” Hiyori spoke calmly despite his ragged breath, “stop.”

Ibara was either caught off guard by the word or genuinely listened to the command, but Hiyori didn’t care either way. He pulled Ibara’s hands off his shoulders and, rolling onto one side while lifting his leg up and over, he managed to spin himself around in a flexible display. Ibara nearly slipped out altogether and pushed himself back in, leading him directly into Hiyori’s arms. Falling for a trap that easily, Ibara really was too easy. The senior ran his hand through soft red locks while the other removed the glasses his lover wore, folding them up and letting his arm hang over Ibara’s shoulder.

“I want you to _love_ me, Ibara-kun,” Hiyori reminded, their noses brushing together as he looked deep into uncovered blue eyes. “Don’t look to the outside world that threatens your existence. Stay here, with me, in our paradise together, the paradise you invited me to join. I don’t want to be anywhere else other than with you here, Ibara-kun. You’re my first kiss of this year, so you better be the one to make it my happiest year yet.”

Ibara, wordless and trembling, gripped Hiyori’s body with new vigor. His arms coiled around Hiyori’s back as the senior wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and the two moved as one against the glass. Their mouths collided, messy at first before evolving into a deep, passionate kiss. Hiyori could feel the way Ibara’s shivering halted, his attention burying itself into the senior’s squashy chest. Lips trailed upon his neck, his collar, and shoulders too, leaving behind little marks that Hiyori couldn’t wait to pick at for days to come. Though the sound of fireworks rang loud into the night sky, the only thing Hiyori’s heart could hear was the music that the two were making together.

🍮🥧

Holding hands while walking towards the shrine about two hours after the first sunrise, Hiyori couldn’t help but feel invigorated. He had the loveliest dream the night before, likely due to the fact that he was holding onto his beloved all throughout the evening. He was grateful that Ibara was such an early riser, he might have missed watching the first dawn of the new year otherwise. Yes, it was definitely the right call for stay with Ibara this year, that was for sure.

“Ah! Iba-chan, don’t touch back there,” Hiyori chided as he relinquished his grasp on Ibara’s hand to wrap around and grip the man’s other arm. “It’s not ladylike in the slightest.”

“Ngh,” Ibara whimpered, brushing back a long strand of red hair behind his ear. “But this fabric is irritating my ass—“

“And _don’t_ say that word,” Hiyori huffed. “Goodness, I’ll have to make sure we put you through a proper charm school education before we go out like this next time.”

_“Next time?!”_

Hiyori pressed a finger up to Ibara’s mouth with a shush, but not too close as to touch the red lips that would surely stain the skin without issue. The crowd didn’t seem to notice the outburst of a deep voice coming from such a pretty girl dressed in New Years _furisode_ , nor did they seem to care about the staggering height of her companion adorned in similar attire. That was the magic of crowds; even idols could blend into them with the right disguise, and what a disguise it was.

“I can’t understand what the point of going like this is,” Ibara groaned under his breath, “normal everyday attire with hats, sunglasses, and face masks should have been just fine.”

“It wouldn’t be ’just fine,’” Hiyori huffed, “we’re _always_ going out in boring men’s attire, I wanted to wear something more fun! And besides, feminine kimono like these are way more my style. Isn’t it nice to match with me? That shade of green on you is so cute~”

_Furisode_ picked out weeks in advance had been picked up and hung in Hiyori’s bathroom the previous night and retrieved the moment sunrise was over. Sure, it took a lot of convincing, forcing, and even a little bondage in order to get the obstinate Ibara to wear the kimono, but he eventually relented as Hiyori expected. He didn’t know why Ibara was so reluctant, in any case, he’d worn those same hair extensions and makeup when he’d lost that variety show back in the summer of last year. Hiyori had held onto them, and he was eager to find an opportunity to use them again. It was only when he spied a pair of red and green _furiosode_ , styled with reverse gradients and adorned with beautiful flower patterns at the base of both the outfit and sleeves that everything came to fruition. The fact that they only went up to his and Ibara’s measurements as well only solidified Hiyori’s assertion that it was meant to be.

The line to sign New Years boards advanced, and Hiyori could feel the way Ibara’s hand twitched in his own palm. He was anxious about it, was he? Hiyori couldn’t help but giggle, feeling just as excited. He’d been waiting for today for what felt like forever.

The group in front of them cleared, and Hiyori moved in as gracefully as he could while Ibara squished himself in on the other side. Hiyori grasped a red marker and board, writing down his wish with strokes he knew by heart.

_I wish that Eden remains an eternal paradise full of love and happiness, and that all who listen to our music will be saved ♡_

Hiyori hummed as he hung it up with all the other boards, knowing it would inevitably be covered up by another person’s wish. That wouldn’t mean the words would be forgotten or ignored, however, that was Hiyori’s belief. Hands clutched over his heart, Hiyori turned his head and spotted a certain redhead attempting to hang his board up. The senior smirked deviously and, his attack foolproof, leapt into the air before landing with arms wrapped around Ibara’s shoulders.

“I~ba~chan~” Hiyori giggled, loving the effeminate nickname he’d given his junior. “What did you wish for? Let me see?”

Ibara stuttered, then moved to distract, but it wasn’t enough. Hiyori could recognize Ibara’s handwriting from a mile away, and his heart wasn’t prepared in the slightest.

_I wish to spend New Years with his highness again._

“Ibara-kun,” Hiyori let the name slip in his awe, grasp on the junior only tightening as he attempted to slip away. “You...Of course I will!”

“Y-Your highness, wait—“

“Ohhh, Ibara-kun, I’ll spend as many New Years with you as you like, you devious little snake who stole my heart~!”

“Your highness, please! Other people are trying to put up their boards and—a-and you’re making a scene, your highness.”

“I don’t care about that, give me a kiss! Mwah, mwah~”

Hiyori quickly kissed Ibara’s cheek and left a pale blush lipstick stain. He then pushed Ibara back until they were running against the crowd, grasping the junior’s hand tightly in his own. Ibara cast him a scowl, one that so rarely directed itself to the senior, but Hiyori could see all too well that those sapphire blue eyes were smiling, and that was all he needed. Ibara really did love him, and Hiyori loved Ibara back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tyvm for reading, friendssss~ When a snake and a princess love each other very very much you just kinda write 9k words in under a week. It happens!
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
